EPA 92.903259.7 describes a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a highly extensible, substantially non-recoverable backing, bearing on at least one major surface thereof a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive, the tape being capable of being firmly bonded to a substrate and being further capable of being removed therefrom after only being stretched at an angle no greater than about 35° from the surface of the substrate. The backing has a Young's modulus of at least 2,500 psi.